Two Hearts Against 100 Souls
by modelofwriting
Summary: Karkat attends Death Weapon Meister Academy so he can achieve making his partner the ultimate Death Scythe. However, Lord Death decides that Karkat's partner is none only but Dave Strider himself, the most idiotic narccistic kid in school.
1. Pair Up

"HE IS MY WEAPON?!" Karkat shouts at Lord Death while pointing at Dave Strider.

"Dave Strider is a skilled shapeshifter, Karkat." Lord Death answers. His skull face showing no emotion and his ridiculously large white hands hide behind his back/ "His soul's temperament can work well with yours. You two can become very powerful if you work together."

"Fuck. No." Dave steps in between Karkat and Lord death, "we fuckin' hate eachother. Like fire and ice. He's the fiery rage while I am the icicle of coolness." he glances at Karkat and lifts his shades to give him a wink.

Karkat flips Dave off and Dave rolls his eyes before setting the shades back down against the bridge of his nose.

"You see Lord Death? We can't work together!" Karkat tries to rationalize, and Dave nods his head in agreement.

"Karkat Vantas, you are a very powerful meister, no one else will be able to pair with you."

"Why not, huh? Have you ever thought of Terezi? Her spear is strong. I could work with her!"

"Nepeta is her meister, Karkat. Both you and Dave will gather ninety nine evil souls and one witch's, you hear? Now I will give you two an easy assignment downtown."

Both Dave and Karkat groan in response.

Lord Death tells of a couple burglars stealing precious jewels from all around the city. Once he leaves with his expectations, Karkat glares at Dave with his grey eyes.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, baby."

Karkat growls at Dave's stoic face then sighs, "Lets just get this over with." he rubs his face with his hands.

Dave nods, putting his hands in his red hoodie's pockets. He starts walking towards the city and Karkat follows him from behind.

"What weapon are you?" Karkat asks, just to know what the evil souls are up against.

"I can be a sword, or a sickle. Whichever fits you." Dave shrugs, "Don't worry, I'll be easy on you." he grins at you behind his shoulder.

It is now taking everything in Karkat's power not to strangle the hell out of Dave right now. Why did Lord Death want him to be paired up with a complete idiotic douche?


	2. Dave is an asshole

The moon shines brightly in the sky once Karkat and Dave enter the city. No person is in sight. They must be hiding and it is Karkat's job to keep them safe.

"Wow, even little burglars seem to spook humans into hiding." Dave comments.

"You idiot. The burglars' souls must have turned into kishin eggs." Karkat replies with his arms crossed over his chest;

"Mmm, now you're making me hungry." Dave grins, "Too bad I won't be eating any, since you've never battled in real life before. Do you even know how to wield a weapon, tiny grim reaper?" he leans slightly over Karkat, smirk still plastered on his maw.

Karkat glares at Dave with his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Excuse me, I am the top brawler in my class! I have practiced with bigger swords than you."

"Are you calling my metal rod small? You have never even seen it." Dave gestures to his groin.

"Ugh! You are disgusting! You know I was talking about weapons!"

"I don't see how my rod is a subject change."

"I hate you! I'll never be your miester!"

"Fine! I'll never be your scythe!"

"Fine!"

A distant breaking of glass and screams can be heard from afar.

"Shit." Karkat reacts. He glances at Dave, "If you won't help them, I will!" he sprints towards the source of the noise.

"You can't get kishin eggs without me!" Dave follows after Karkat.

When both of the boys arrive, they notice the window of the bank are shattered into pieces, and people are running for their lives out of the building. Two shady figures emerge, carrying large bags behind them. From the blue hue in the bags, Karkat can see they are filled with human souls. The shady figures are far from human. Black ooze drips down their skin and they both wear a clown mask. Their fingers consist of metal claws as well do their toes.

Karkat has never been more ready. He charges towards the creatures with a battle cry. One creature attempts to scratch the meister on mid-air, however Karkat is too fast and jumps over the attack and lands on the creature's arm. He tries to run up towards the creature's head and- Shit! He can't move his feet! The ooze on the creature's skin acting like tar that is keeping Karkat in place.

"Fuck!" Karkat shouts, bending over and pulling on his leg being swallowed by the ooze. The creature sticks out its giant purple tongue out from under its mask and opens its large mouth. Karkat can only think about how stupid his actions were when the creature raised its razor sharp claws above its head.

"Hey, lay off!" Dave yells.

The creature turns its head towards Dave while the weapon dashes towards it and jumps mid-air. Dave's body glows a bright white and shifts into a metal sword, slicing the creature's arm off that was holding Karkat in place. The creatures screeches in pain and Dave shifts back into his human for,.

"You idiot! I almost had him!" Karkat objects to his rescuer as he frees himself off the gross arm by taking off his shoes.

"Says the guy who ran into a pile of goop without a plan."

"Shut up! Just turn into a sickle!"

"Should I even trust you using me?" Dave raises a brow.

"Listen you douchebag, I can't even touch those creatures but you can in your weapon form. Turn into a weapon for god's sake!"

"If you drop me, you owe me some apple juice." Dave's body glows as he transforms into a sturdy sickle. Karkat catches him and stumbles, not used to Dave's weight.

"Careful, I am fragile." Dave's voice vibrates through the blade.

"Narcissist." Karkat glares at Dave.

"Loud-mouth."

"Ass-wipe!"

"Ugh, let's do this later. I'd be surprised if the souls haven't gotten away by now."

"Shit." Karkat glances forward to notice the creatures are missing. A black trail of slime helps tell Karkat where they have gone. He follows the trail and after turning a corner he notices the two soul-stealers attempting to break into another window of a building. Karkat is ready.

Karkat's legs carry him towards the creatures and hollers,

"Stop! Prepare your worthless souls to be eaten!"

The clown masks turn to meet Karkat's gaze.

"Are you fucking serious? Just kill them!" Dave orders.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Karkat argues.

Karkat feels a huge weight push him on the side and is slammed against a glass window. The claws left Karkat's arm bleeding and the ooze holds both Karkat and Dave against the cracked glass. Dave shifts back into his human form, but the glue still covers his body.

The creatures screech and run off to another building, leaving Karkat and Dave stuck in the creatures' own bodily fluids.

"I. Fucking. Hate you." Karkat growls.

"I am not even gonna say anything." Dave responds.

Wonderful. Karkat's first job as a meister and he can't even kill a simple corrupted soul just because Dave is an asshole.


End file.
